SUMMARY/ABSTRACT: DATA MANAGEMENT AND STATISTICS CORE The Data Management and Statistical (DMS) Core of the Emory Goizueta Alzheimer?s Disease Research Center (ADRC) supports studies on the causes, progression, and treatment of Alzheimer?s disease and related disorders (ADRD). The DMS Core accomplishes these goals by merging the data collection efforts of the Administrative, Clinical, Education, and Neuropathology Cores into a common repository, monitoring the integrity of these data, and transmitting the information in a timely fashion to investigators at the local, national, and international levels and to the National Alzheimer?s Coordinating Center. The DMS Core also lends their expertise on research design and analytic approaches to investigators, collaborates on and initiates ADRC- related studies, and develops innovative statistical approaches and methodologies. During the current funding period, the Emory DMS Core has invested heavily in its infrastructure to create an integrated, dynamic and accessible data solution, including deployment of web-based systems to improve data tracking, integration, and resource sharing. The DMS Core has engaged in increased collaborations on grants and peer-reviewed publications, and has developed new innovative methods to integrate multi-omics data and quantify postmortem tissue. In the next funding cycle, the DMS Core will achieve the following aims: (1) To continue to maintain a scientifically rigorous research database that supports NACC, the ADRC Cores, developmental projects, local investigator-initiated studies, Research Education Component trainees, and national collaborative studies; (2) To provide statistical consulting and collaboration on the design, conduct, analysis and interpretation of ADRC related studies and grants; and (3) To develop innovative methods to support biomarker research on AD and ADRD, with a special emphasis on methods for multi-modal integration of genetics, proteomics, imaging, together with the clinical data. Through these efforts, leveraging and enhancing data infrastructure created over the last funding period, and integrating the diverse expertise of Core investigators, the DMS Core will facilitate cutting edge research to advance the field of AD and ADRD.